Rwby: Battle For Remnant
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: The scourge of the Grimm Empire has been poisoning Remnant for the last few centuries. However, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. People will rise up to fight off this darkness, but will this newfound light hold out, or will the darkness extinguish it? Sci-fi AU (Rated T for now, but may change to M later on) (Part 2 of Rwby: Battle For Remnant)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow spacers. This is Commander Centurion Maximo. Well everyone: We're finally here at the main story of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. It took six character intros with an OC in each of them, but we're finally here.**

**I thank DailyProduceBasedCultLeader for all the support shown to me while writing the six character intros. DailyProduceBasedCultLeaser also helped me out by giving me names for a couple planets for the story. I hope to continue to have all your support for this story as well as continue to have support in all my other stories.**

**Without further ado, let's begin the main story of Rwby: Battle For Remnant!**

* * *

**Miners Under Attack!**

* * *

Miners on a mining colony with their BOO (Base Of Operations) in the K02 Asteroid Belt near the Mistral System were just going about their daily jobs which was mining materials for various purposes, opening new veins to continue mining, and gaining a profit all the same.

"What did you find in there?" Miner #1 asked.

"Well, I found more Tritanuim for ships." Miner #2 answered.

"Hmm. Pretty standard for this vein." Miner #1 said. "Was there anything beside Tritanium in the vein?"

"There was also Neosteel in there." Miner #2 continued.

"Alright. That's a little better." Miner #1 whispered to himself. Before he could say anything else to himself or other people, the second miner seemed to continue.

"There are also a few diamonds in this vein of materials." Miner #2 finished.

Hearing that madet he first miner's eyes go wide as dinner plates. "D-Diamonds?!" Miner #1 stuttered.

"Yes. Diamonds." Miner #2 repeated.

Miner #1 grabbed his fellow miner's shoulders. "Do you know what this means?!" Miner #2 shook his head, causing Miner #1 to sigh. "It means that not only do we have a bigger profit margin, but some ships actually use diamonds to power them. How many diamonds have you found?"

"Only four so far." Miner #2 said.

"You two!" A third miner exclaimed running up to the other two miners.

"What is it?" Miner #1 asked.

"We've got a signal coming in." Miner #3 answered which made the other two hop out of the vein to head to the communications tower. When they reached the top of the tower, they looked at a couple screens and read a single blinking dot.

"Are we expecting an inspection today?" Miner #1 asked.

"Not as far as we can tell." Miner #3 answered.

"Then what's going on?" Miner #2 asked.

That was a question that would be quickly answered. Close to the mining colony was a bunch of Grimm Spores rapidly approaching the colony.

"Well? Have you identifies what the dots are?" Miner #1 asked.

"Yes, but you're not gonna like it one bit." Miner #2 said, his voice shaking.

"Well, what is it?" Miner #1 pressed.

"We got Grimm Spores incoming!" Miner #2 shouted in fear.

Several Grimm Spores were suddenly crashing all over the colony. Ten Imperial Grunts each emerged of the Grimm Spores and proceeded to storm the facilities and mine veins. There was practically nothing the miners could do as they weren't trained in weapons or combat, so they had very little choices. So, they surrendered. Before that however, a few miners who attempted to resist were killed on sight. A Grimm Doomwing with a Grimm Drake escort appeared shortly after the Imperial Grunts took over the mining colony. When they landed, a couple Imperial Grunts walked out along with a teenage boy with long black hair with two white stripes on the edges, teal eyes, a nose-ring wearing a simple white t-shirt with the Grimm Empire symbol in the center of it, black jeans, and black/white sneakers. "Hello there, everyone. I am Tak Ori of the Grimm Empire. I am here to use this mining colony to take the resources you're mining for the glory of the Grimm Empire." He smiled.

"We won't let you do that!" Miner #4 shouted defiantly.

"Oh, you believe your own words, do you." Tak Ori sneered as he brought out his weapons and shot the miner directly in the heart, killing the miner instantly. "Does anyone else have any further objections?" The miners were terrified at what they just saw. One of their fellow miners was killed in cold blood. They didn't have much choice but to surrender and obey the Grimm Empire. Thus, they bowed their heads in surrender which indeed put a smile to Tak Ori's face. "Good to know those who don't serve the Grimm Empire still remember their places." He snarked. "Now, I want you all to work double time. No one eats or rests unless I say so. If we don't see any one of you doing your jobs, we won't hesitate to kill you. Am I understood?" The miners nodded in fear. "Excellent." Tak Ori chuckled. "Now, get to work." He ordered, and the miners did as he wished.

However, one miner managed to get away from the main group and sneak around, getting to the communications room. When he got there, he pressed a couple of buttons. "If anyone is listening, come in. We're under attack from the Grimm Empire. Please send help. I repeat, we are under attack by the Grimm Empire. Please send help." The miner managed to get the distress signal before being shot by three Imperial Grunts. Blood pooled in the now dead miner's back.

* * *

Jaune and Lionel were on the planet Merce in the Vale System, enjoying some food in their stomachs, but also looking for jobs to gain some lien, but there weren't really many jobs available, which wasn't great news. "Isn't there anything?" Lionel asked.

"Apparently not." Jaune confirmed. "The few jobs that are available don't have that much lien for a reward."

"There must be something substantial for us." Lionel complained.

"Hey! Remember our code, Lionel. Any job that has us helping people and saving lives is absolutely worth doing." Jaune reminded.

"Yeah. I remember." Lionel said. "I just wish there was something." As if the universe was actually listening, a new holo-screen appeared, which had information about the mining colony in the K02 Asteroid Belt. Jaune and Lionel walked up to the holo-screen and saw the information, including that the reward was $11,000 lien. That was quite a lot of lien. They thought of what they could do with all that lien. "What do you think? Should we take this job? It's in the K02 Asteroid Belt." Lionel said.

"We should be able to do it." Jaune said. "It may be in the K02 Asteroid Belt, but it's miners. Who knows what happened to them. I say we should help them."

"Fair enough. They could be in serious trouble." Lionel said. "It's the right thing to do."

"I knew you'd say that!" Jaune laughed. "Then come on. Let's do this." Jaune pressed the Accept button on the holo-screen and the two walked off to _Crocea Mors_. Jaune and Lionel activated controls and the ship took off, excited to do this job. Little did they know what they would find and who they would meet.

* * *

At the K02 Asteroid Belt Mining Colony, Tak Ori and the Imperial presence there were making sure the overworked miners were still doing their jobs, including giving the Grimm Empire their resources. "Ah. This is going splendidly." Tak Ori smiled.

"Sir!" One of the Imperial Grunts said.

"What is it?" Tak Ori asked.

"This is the list of resources collected on this mining colony so far." The Imperial Grunt said holding a data pad. Tak Ori took the data pad and read the information on it and was quite pleased with what he was reading. Copious amounts of Tritanium and Neosteel were collected.

"Very good. Have the miners continue their work and don't let them stop." Tak Ori ordered.

"Yes, sir." The Imperial Grunt confirmed. Once the Imperial Grunt left, Tak Ori went out for a walk to stretch his limbs as he was feeling good even though he was at a mining colony. He was doing his assignment very well. _  
_

_"This is simple child's play. I can't believe this assignment could have me promoted to a more respected position in the Grimm Empire." _Tak Ori happily thought to himself.

"Sir!" Another Imperial Grunt shouted running towards him.

Tak Ori sighed in frustration. _"__Something just has to ruin my good mood, doesn't it?" _He thought. "What is it?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"Sir. We've detected a ship approaching the mining colony." The Imperial Grunt said.

"Is it Atlesian Military?" Tak Ori asked just to be sure what they were dealing with.

"No, sir. It appears to be a small ship. Not Atlesian Military." The Imperial Grunt answered, causing Tak Ori to sigh in relief.

"Then it's probably nothing we don't really have to worry about." Tak Ori waved his hand in dismissal.

"Are you sure, sir?" The Imperial Grunt asked.

"Of course I am." Tak Ori said. "However, send a squad of Imperial Grunts to deal with it just in case. We can not be too careless."

"Yes, sir." The Imperial Grunt said before running off.

"Who would come here?" Tak Ori asked himself quietly.

* * *

While traveling through the K02 Asteroid Belt, Jaune and Lionel were looking for the mining colony. They still didn't know what was there at that point. "You find that mining colony yet?" Lionel asked.

"Not yet, Lionel." Jaune answered. "We'll find it soon, though."

Suddenly, a signal came up on the screens. It was the mining colony. They'd found it. it only took a few minutes to get close enough. When they did, Jaune and Lionel saw seven more ships that looked like to have either just landed or were just landing. Who would also be taking this job? They would find out soon enough. When _Crocea Mors_ finally landed, Jaune and Lionel walked out and saw other people exiting their ships.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Yang shouted at Jaune and Lionel.

"I would ask you the same thing!" Lionel shouted back.

"Easy, Lionel. Sorry for my friend. We didn't know there would be anyone else taking this job." Jaune explained.

"Nor did we." Yang said after calming down.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nora screamed as she, Ren, and Akira walked out of their ships. "There are other people taking this job?!"

"Please quiet down, Nora." Ren sighed.

"Yes, please." Weiss groaned.

"It was a little difficult getting here due to it being in an asteroid belt." Blake stated.

"You're telling us." Pyrrha agreed.

"Well, it looks like we're here together." Ruby said. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" She suggested.

"Alright. I'm Jaune Arc, and this is Lionel Faris." The blonde knight introduced.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. The Pigeon Faunus next to me is Felix Tailfeather." The redhead spartan said next.

"Weiss Schnee. Lola Brimstone." Weiss said formally.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby started.

"I'm her sister: Yang Xiao Long, and the boy is Akio Arcturus." Yang finished. The sisters high-fived each other.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. This is Alice Blackstone." Blake said.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora partially shouted happily before continuing. "This is Lie Ren and Akira Talon." She finished.

"Okay. Now that we've all introduced ourselves, why are all of us taking the same job as none of us knew any of each other would be here?" Lionel asked.

"Don't jobs like this normally say that someone else had already taken the job?" Ruby asked back.

"Apparently, this one didn't." Blake responded.

"I wonder what happened to make it so that it didn't tell us that other people had taken this job." Weiss pondered.

Suddenly, the mining colony's front doors opened, quickly revealing Imperial Grunts, who immediately opened fire on the eight small groups. They all made for cover behind some mining equipment. "The Grimm Empire's here?!" Felix shouted.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Yang asked.

"Who cares? Let's take them down!" Nora grinned. She then brought out her custom made Kuroyuri Blacksmith Plasma Hammer and swung it, which in turn created an energy wave, knocking several Imperial Grunts off their feet. This gave her the opportunity to smash a couple of Imperial Grunt's legs. With one of the Imperial Grunts, she killed soldier by smashing the soldier's chest hard with her hammer, killing the soldier instantly. Blood wasn't pooling visually, but it was definitely there.

"Be ready to _crack _under pressure, you Imperial dicks!" Yang punned while running towards the Imperial Grunts. She took on three Imperial Grunts via Close Quarters Combat. She kicked one Imperial Grunt in the chest hard while palm-heel striking the second one in the head, making the second Grunt bleed and have the blood spill out. The third Imperial Grunt was delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to the head. "Why don't the rest of you help out here!" Yang grinned. Her grin died when more Imperial Grunts ran out of the darkness and opened fire on Nora and Yang. "Seriously, we could use some help here!"

Lionel started shooting at the Imperial Grunts with his T-54 Blaster, hitting a couple Imperial Grunts and killing them. He remained in cover to provide Jaune with cover fire as the blonde knight moved from his cover position. Speaking of Jaune, he was slashing Imperial Grunts with his sword which gave the others the chances to fight back. Jaune then impaled an Imperial Grunt in the chest. Blood spurted from the now gaping wound as the now dead Imperial Grunt fell to the ground. Some blood hit Jaune's face and he only wiped the bit near his eyes as he ran towards more Imperial Grunts, slashing at them.

Weiss subtly unpacked a couple throwing stars. Skillfully, she threw them at the Imperial Grunts. The throwing stars hit the Grunts in the eyes, making them scream out in pain. Then taking out her assault rifle and began shooting, killing another couple Imperial Grunts.

Ruby, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Felix, Lola, Akira, Alice, and Akio all joined in on the fight. They were all shooting, slashing, breaking bones of the Imperial Grunts, and ultimately killing them all this lasted for ten minutes. After this was all finished, there were bodies of Imperial Grunts everywhere with blood pooling around their corpses with bullet holes, sliced off limbs, and more.

"That was sure a workout." Yang said panting.

"There has to be more Imperial soldiers within the facility." Akio surmised.

"Well, we have to save anyone that's being held hostage in there." Akira voiced.

"Wait. We haven't introduced ourselves." Ruby said.

"Right. I'm Lie Ren." The magenta eyed teen introduced stoically.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" The ginger hammer wielder shouted with a wide grin while still holding her hammer.

"Weiss Schnee." The heiress introduced formally.

"Wait. You're a Schnee?" Blake asked, honestly surprised.

"Yeah." Weiss answered. "It's a long story I don't want to get into right now."

"Fair enough. I'm Blake Belladonna." The cat faunus introduced.

"Yang Xiao Long." The blonde bomber grinned with her hands on her hips.

"Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead spartan said.

"Ruby Rose." The slightly younger redhead smiled.

"Jaune Arc." The blonde knight bowed and smiled.

"I'm Jaune's best friend: Lionel Faris." The cerulean knight said, also his head.

"Akio Arcturus. I'm traveling with Ruby and Yang." Akio said.

"Weiss's partner, Lola Brimstone." The martial artist said.

"Felix Tailfeather." The pigeon faunus grinned similarly to Yang.

"Akira Talon." The eagle faunus said, leaning on his bo staff.

"I'm Alice Blackstone." She said.

"Now, that we're all introduced, let's recap." Jaune said. "We all came here, without knowing that anyone else was gonna be here. On top of that, the Grimm Empire is here which means there's something bigger going on."

"Agreed. Well, we're all here now, so we might as well go in together." Weiss said.

"Yay!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"I just hope we can all work together." Alice voiced.

"I'm sure we can improvise." Lionel grinned.

"Alright, then. Let's do this." Yang said.

The sixteen teens then proceeded to enter the mining facility together. They all had their weapons at the ready. There had to be more Imperials in there. "I honestly hope there are more Imperial bastards in here. I want to crack more of their skulls." Yang suddenly said. As they were walking down the main hallway, they heard more consecutive footsteps. They got into cover to avoid detection from the Imperial Grunts walking down another hallway.

"Imperial Grunts aren't organized on their own. There has to be a leader here." Blake deduced.

"It's obvious that there is, otherwise there wouldn't be as many Imperial Grunts as there are." Lola said.

"We should also search for the hostages." Ren suggested.

Meanwhile, with the miners, they were technically on break. Rather, they were barely getting any rest as they were being intensely monitored by four Imperial Grunts who had weapons while the miners couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the Imperial Grunts were stabbed and shot in the backs. Within one minute, they fell over, dead. The miners just stood there, shocked.

"What just happened?" Miner #4 asked.

The door was opened and the group of sixteen walked into the room. "Who are you all?" Miner #1 asked.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to rescue you guys." Ruby answered.

"Really?" Miner #2 asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. We just dealt with the Imperial Grunts that attacked us at the front, and there were quite a few of them." Lionel said. "If you guys have a ship that can hold all of you, we can help you get out of here."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Miner #3 said.

"No problem. Lionel, why don't you, Lola, and Akira help the miners to their ship so that they can escape this place." Jaune suggested.

"Sure, buddy. Come on, you two. Let's help these people." Lionel said. Then Lionel, Lola, and Akira ran out of the room leading the miners to the main dock. With that done, the remaining thirteen moved forward to combat the Grimm Empire.

While they were running, they ran into more Imperial Grunts, who immediately noticed them and opened fire. Alice noticed the fuel tanks to a couple of nearby Grimm Drakes. Suddenly smirking, Alice brought out a sniper rifle and aimed it at the Grimm Drake's fuel tanks. The Imperial Grunts noticed this and began firing on Alice. Felix took out his Argus Industries CB-32 Pistol and started shooting them back and hitting them.

This gave Alice enough time to hit the Grimm Drake's fuel tanks, causing them to explode. The resulting explosion knocked the Imperial Grunts off their feet, giving the group the chance to take them out and they did.

"Okay. We must be getting close to a leader here since there were a couple Grimm Drakes in this area." Pyrrha said.

"You'd be right, redhead." Tak Ori said walking out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Nora asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I am Tak Ori of the Grimm Empire." He introduced. "I've claimed the mining facility for the Grimm Empire to claim it's resources."

"We can't let you do that." Ruby said defiantly.

"Oh, yes you will." Tak Ori smirked. "For nothing stops the Grimm Empire."

"We'll see about that." Blake said, getting ready to fight along with the rest of them.

Tak Ori brought out his Olganan Bo Staff and charged the group. When he got close enough, Tak Ori's staff ends were suddenly engulfed in flame as he swung it around, which in turn created a ring of fire heading towards them. The group managed to dodge the ring of fire, but it provided Tak Ori with the opportunity to attack by jump-kicking Pyrrha who rolled out of the way.

Felix and Alice charged Tak Ori when they thought he was distracted. Felix did a palm-heel strike which Tak Ori blocked while Alice used her own bo staff to whack his opponent, but Tak Ori blocked it with his bo staff. The flames reappeared on Tak Ori's bo staff which made Alice back down, allowing Tak Ori to kick Alice in the side, bringing him down. However, Felix managed to land a hit on him in the form of a simple front kick to Tak Ori's chest.

Jaune and Akio made the next attack Akio stayed in long range firing his weapon as Jaune went in for a couple slashes at Tak Ori. Though, Tak Ori evaded most of the slashes, a couple did get through, knocking Tak Ori back a little. "Damn it!" Tak Ori cursed under his breath. He revealed that a slash actually cut his skin on his left arm, making him bleed. He decided to leave there and now. "We'll have to continue this another time." Tak Ori said as he threw down a smoke bomb, making his escape. The group coughed from the smoke. When it cleared, no one saw Tak Ori anywhere.

"Great. He escaped." Weiss groaned.

Once they were at the main docks, the group were talking to each other. "Well, that was fun." Nora smiled.

"We worked well together." Akira agreed.

"I think we should meet again." Pyrrha said.

"I'd like that." Yang smiled. After that, they all shook each other's hands before getting into their respective ships and flying off. Perhaps they would meet again. The question is simply when.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Rwby: Battle For Remnant's main story. DailyProduceBsedCultLeader gave me this chapter idea, so I'm giving credit where credit is due. Now, It's finally here. As I said, I hope people liked the first chapter of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. Quite a bit happened in this chapter. A mining colony in the K02 Asteroid Belt near the Mistral System was attacked by the Grimm Empire. One of the miners managed to get a distress signal out before being killed.**

**Jaune and Lionel were on Merce looking for a job to do to get some lien for themselves. Then, the K02 Asteroid Belt job to save the mining colony comes up and they take it immediately, unknown to what awaits them. When they arrive, they find out the mining colony ha been overrun by the Grimm Empire. Not only that, but also that they weren't the only ones to take the job as everyone from the six character intros including them have taken the job. They all agree to work together to complete the job seeing as the Grimm Empire was there. Once they meet Tak Ori, they engage in a fight with him and he proves to be better in a fight than anticipated. Eventually, they are able to send him into a retreat. After they saved the mining colony, they all said "May we meet again." **

**BOO (Base Of Operations) is just an acronym I thought up. Don't pay that much attention to it. **

**Tritanium and Neosteel are two of many different materials that are used to construct ships among other things. More materials were be revealed later int he story.**

**We have the eight characters we know in this chapter as well as an OC for the Grimm Empire: Tak Ori. Yes, Tak Ori is a teenager in the Grimm Empire, but he's more than he appears. His personal weapon is an Olganan Bo Staff which is similar to the staff of the Magna Guards from Star Wars. Tak Ori is also trained in combat.**

**As I have said, the Olganan Bo Staff is similar to the Magna Guard Staff from Star Wars, but instead of generating electricity, it generates fire and wind which is useful in certain situations such as CQC (Close Quarters Combat).**

**We also take a look at Nora's weapon: Her Kuroyuri Blacksmith Plasma Hammer. This hammer can create energy waves to either stagger her enemies**

**If any of you have any ideas of your own, please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

**-This is Centurion Maximo, signing off-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow spacers. Centurion here and welcome to the second chapter of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. I hope you all liked the first chapter. I appreciate the support given right off the bat. Seeing this story have follows and favorites immediately put a huge smile on my face. That fills me with confidence to continue all my stories. **

**The group of sixteen met Tak Ori of the Grimm Empire at the mining facility in the K02 Asteroid Belt, while managing to rescue the remaining miners and help them escape. Tak Ori made his escape when he began feeling outmatched. To be fair, it was one versus thirteen. After the rescue and fight, they all say they want to meet again.**

**I'm happy to write all my stories. If any of you have any ideas of your own that you want to see in this story, please let know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

* * *

**A Forced Retreat/Invasion of Hallona**

* * *

Currently, a large but quickly Atlesian Military unit was pinned down just outside a canyon on Onvomia in the Vacuo System. They were being overwhelmed by the Grimm Empire as the Grimm Empire not only had Imperial Grunts and Grimm Drakes. Joining them were Grimm Doomwings, Imperial Shocktroopers, Imperial Assault Troopers, Beowolves, and Grimm Slicers in this assault.

The Atlesian Military Grunts, Atlesian Military "Wolf" class Light Tanks, Atlesian Military Snipers, Atlesian Military Mortar Troopers, and Atlesian Military Paratroopers weren't faring so well in this fight. If they killed a Grimm Drake in the air, two or three more would take the fallen one's place.

"Captain! There are too many! We need to retreat!" A soldier said before being shot directly in the head. Blood immediately started to pool around the very fresh corpse.

"That soldier was right, Captain! We need to fall back and regroup!" Another soldier repeated before being shot in the side. The Captain didn't like having to retreat, but there was no choice. The Grimm Empire were widdling the Atlesian Military forces down and closing in to finish the job.

"Alright, then. All forces! Retreat!" The Captain ordered. The Atlesian forces obeyed rather quickly. However, the Grimm Empire were gunning down the Atlesian forces as they retreated. The remaining Atlesian forces barely made it to their ships to get off Onvomia. When the Atlesian Military forces were seen fleeing, the Imperial soldiers and Grimm roared and cheered in their victory. In one of the landed Grimm Slicers, a person stepped out. This person had fuschia eyes that shimmered in the Onvomian sun, long, flowing purple hair that reached to her middle back, freckles on her cheeks, slightly tan skin, and an Imperial symbol on her left eye wearing a complete Imperial Officer Uniform.

"We've driven the Atlesian forces off this planet, Lady Alaric." An Imperial Grunt informed.

"Very good." Lady Alaric smiled. "This is a good victory to keep continuing our expansion across Remnant. Lieutenant Tylux. Spread out and start building multiple outposts on this planet."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lieutenant Tylux acknowledged from within his personal Grimm Slicer. "Imperial Squadrons one through five, move out!" He commanded. The Imperial Squadrons on the ground followed Lieutenant Tylux.

"Nothing can stop the Grimm Empire." Lady Alaric grinned. She watched the Imperial Troops continue forward with that same grin on her face. Suddenly, she stretched her limbs after realizing she had been standing in the same spot a little long.

* * *

On the planet Avellion in the Atlas System, the higher ups in the Atlesian Military had just recieved word that the battle on Onvomia was a failiure, with most of their forces being killed. It was obvious that they weren't taking it well. Currently, the Atlesian Military High Command were discussing the specific situation.

"Damn the Grimm Empire!" A middle aged man with dark red hair, jade green eyes, and scars across both his eyes screamed. "General Ironwood! This is a disgrace to our forces!"

"Stand down, General Yeng." General Ironwood ordered. General Yeng reluctantly obeyed and sat back down. After General Ironwood sat down, a woman with flowing black hair tied into a bun, milky white eyes, and strange markings on her arms and neck stood up. This was General Veronica Merai.

"Getting angry doesn't solve anything at this point, General Yeng. We've lost Onvomia to the Grimm Empire. The best we can do is regroup and reassess our strategies." General Merai said calmly.

"Oh, great observation, General Merai. I would never have figured that out myself!" General Yeng yelled.

"General Yeng! Restrain yourself!" General Ironwood shouted. Just then, another General walked in with a data pad in hand. This Atlesian General was bald with lime green eyes and lizard scales on his arms. "Ah. General Quaid Zander. What are the reports?" General Ironwood asked.

"Not good, I'm afraid." General Zander grimaced. "We lost two-hundred soldiers on Onvomia, along with thirty-four "Wolf" class Light Tanks. There was no chance. We were overwhelmed." He finished.

"Damn it..." General Yeng cursed under his breath.

"This is not good. If we lost Onvomia, we'll have to work harder to protect our other forward bases in the Vacuo System." General Merai stated.

"Regardless, we musn't let this loss get out into the general public. Who knows what this could do for the Atlesian Military's reputation throughout Remnant." General Yeng said more calmly.

"You're correct on that front." General Ironwood agreed.

"We should start reinforcing our other forward bases immediately." General Merai voiced.

"We shall start at once." General Zander said. With that, the four Atlesian Military Generals left the room.

* * *

Back on Onvomia, Lady Alaric and Lieutenant Tylux had built five outposts on the planet. They were quite pleased in their success. Currently, the two were in a tent preparing to transmit back to Imperial Command. A man with pink hair, sky blue eyes, a mark on his chin with a robotic left arm which was wielding an Asheron Systems TB-43 Plasma Shotgun wearing an Imperial Officer uniform walked into the tent. "Ah. Captain Mason Vala." Lady Alaric said. "Any resistance?" She asked.

"None so far, Ma'am. We're continuing to built outposts on Onvomia." Captain Vala reported.

"Excellent. We're just about to report our success to Imperial Command." Lady Alaric said.

"No doubt they'll be pleased with our success." Lieutenant Tylux smiled. Suddenly, a holographic person popped up. "High Colonel Bolt." The trio said.

"What have you three to report?" High Colonel Bolt asked.

"Sir, we have successfully taken Onvomia in the Vacuo System. We have met no resistance and we are continuing to build multiple outposts on the planet." Captain Vala reported.

"Excellent, Captain Vala." High Colonel Bolt smiled in the hologram. "Lady Alaric. Take some of your forces and head to the planet Hallona which is also in the Vacuo System. There are resources there we can use."

"We will leave immediately, Sir." Lady Alaric bowed. The hologram disappeared. "We have our orders, you two. We're heading to Hallona." She said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The two said. A Grimm Shadowbeak showed up. When it opened up, Lady Alaric, Lieutenant Tylux, and Captain Vala entered the vehicle. The Grimm Shadowbeak along with twenty Grimm Drakes and fifteen Grimm Doomwings joined it in space. They met no resistance while travelling to Hallona. However, when they got close to Hallona's space, they saw an Atlesian Military "Sol Draco" Battle Cruiser blocking their path in Hallona's orbit.

"I'm guessing the Atlesian Military are here trying to defend Hallona from us." Lieutenant Tylux deadpanned.

"They won't succeed." Captain Vala smirked.

The battle cruiser launched many Schnee Industries 3200 "Dactyl" Fighters to fight off the invading Grimm Empire. "Aren't those Schnee Industries fighters?" Captain Vala asked.

"Yes, they are. Unfortunately for our enemies, that means nothing to us." Lady Alaric grinned. "All fighters intercept the enemy!" She commanded. The fighters obeyed as they all went ahead of the Grimm Shadowbeak to combat the enemy fighters.

The "Dactyl" Fighters were fast and maneuvered around the Imperial forces. Even though the Imperial Fighters were able to match the maneuvers of the enemy fighters, the "Dactyl" Fighters managed to take down at least ten of the Grimm Drakes and seven Grimm Doomwings. Things didn't seem to be going well for the Grimm Empire. Inside the "Dactyl" Fighters, the pilots were no doubt smirking, conversing with each other, and cheering themselves and each other on. They continued to fight and destroy the Imperial Fighters.

"Lady Alaric! We're losing fighters!" Lieutenant Tylux exclaimed. "At this rate, we'll be slaughtered!" It was evident he was beginning to freak out.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Tylux. I already called for reinforcements." Lady Alaric said calmly.

Lieutenant Tylux was a little confused. "What reinforcements?" He asked.

Suddenly, fourty Grimm Doomwings and fifty-four Grimm Drakes came out of hyperspace. The "Dactyl" Fighters were shocked if not scared to see new fleet of Imperial Fighters appear just as things were going good for them. Within minutes, the second battle in the space in Hallona's orbit had begun. The outnumbered "Dactyl" Fighters continued putting up a valiant fight against the overwhelming Imperial Forces, their valiance would be for naught. The Grimm Doomwings slaughtered the "Dactyl" Fighters quickly while the Grimm Drakes went on to fight the "Sol Draco" Battle Cruiser. The cruiser unleashed all it's weaponry on the incoming Grimm Drakes, but they were too small and fast. Despite this however, the cruiser was able to take out thirty-seven Grimm Drakes while the others outmaneuvered the cruiser's weapons. The people inside the "Sol Draco" Battle Cruiser were working overtime to try and destroy the Imperial Forces.

"Commander! There are too many Grimm Drakes!" An Atlesian Maintenance Worker shouted.

"Keep it up as best as you can!" The Atlesian Commander shouted back.

"Yes, sir!" The Maintenance Worker said.

However, the Grimm Doomwings appeared soon after. They decimated the Laser Cannons on the battle cruiser. A few minutes later, a Grimm Wyvern showed up, unleashing dozens of Grimm Spores at the Atlesian ship. The Grimm Spores broke through the hull of the ship. Imperial Grunts emerged from the Grimm Spores and began killing the Atlesians on the cruiser. There were soldiers in the cruiser of course who fought back the Imperial Grunts, taking down a few Imperial Grunts, but they were quickly overwhelmed as they were shot down. Scores of holes in the newly made corpses fell to the floor.

"Commander! There are too many Imperials! We have to abandon ship!" A lieutenant exclaimed.

"We can't! We'll lose Hallona!" The commander shouted.

"I don't think it will matter anyway at this point." The lieutenant grimaced. An explosion was heard close to the bridge. The Grimm Empire was inching closer to the bridge. "I don't think we have a choice."

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge exploded. Imperial Grunts poured in and slaughtered everybody. The Atlesian Commander fought back however, and took out almost all of the Imperial Grunts in the bridge. He would've taken out all of them if he wasn't shot in the back. The Imperial Grunts shot him multiple times, allowing blood to spill out of the Atlesian's body. With the Atlesians now dead, the Imperial Grunts destroyed the controls, making the ship begin to fall out of orbit.

However, while the ship was starting to fall out of orbit, a few surviving Atlesians fled in escape pods, but one of the escape pods was hit by falling debris from the cruiser and was sent plummeting toward Hallona. The Grimm Empire watched with smiles on their faces as the "Sol Draco" Battle Cruiser fall to Hallona's surface. "Prepare for the invasion." Lady Alaric said darkly. The Imperials obeyed immediately as they made towards the planet's surface, intent on gaining another foothold in the Vacuo System.

* * *

The people of Hallona saw the Atlesian ship fall out of the sky and hit the surface, hard. A few went to check out the wreckage for any survivors. While this was happening, the Hallonans heard multiple engines. They looked up and saw Imperial ships descending upon them. When the Imperial ships landed, Lady Alaric walked out of the Grimm Shadowbeak. A couple Hallonans were awestruck at the apparent beauty of Lady Alaric.

"What is the Grimm Empire doing here?" A Hallonan asked gruffly.

"Why the glorious Grimm Empire is on your planet is not your concern." Lady Alaric said. "Just know that we expect your full cooperation. If you do not cooperate with us, we will not hesitate to kill any of you." She finished. When she saw that the Hallonans didn't respond and had gruff expressions on their faces, she sighed. "So be it. Captain Vala, send a message to this planet."

"At once, Ma'am." Captain Vala obeyed. Several Imperial ships quickly flew overhead the Hallonan people. The native Hallonans watched in utter horror as the Grimm Empire destroyed numerous structures destroyed and/or go up in flames. Some Hallonans ran towards Lady Alaric, but were gunned down by Imperial Grunts. The others saw their friends killed instantly and tears streamed down their faces. Seeing their faces, Lady Alaric smirked as the Grimm Wyvern landed and Imperial Forces marched out of it. The Hallonans began running from the Grimm Empire.

"Alright. We-We'll do as you say." A female Hallonan said with sadness in her voice.

"Excellent. You've made the right decision." Lady Alaric smirked yet again. This was another victory for the Grimm Empire.

Meanwhile, eleven miles from the crash site, the escape pod that was hit by debris had made it to the surface. The pod's door opened and an Atlesian Military soldier with brown hair, plum eyes, and slightly bleeding hobbled out. A tag of the soldier's uniform said Pvt. Ford Triss. Ford looked inside the pod and saw the soldiers with him were all dead. Ford knew he couldn't be found by the Grimm Empire, so he took what he needed from the pod and left, but remained a few feet from it, seeing as it's communications equipment might still be working. Who knows, maybe he could get a signal back to the Atlas System for help.

* * *

**Hello, eveyone. Hope you all liked the second chapter of Rwby: Battle For Remnant. We finally get a look at a planet in the Vacuo System: Onvomia where the Atlesian Military brutally lost a skirmish with the Grimm Empire, and losing their base on Onvomia in the process. This was a bit of a brutal loss for the Atlesian Military as The Grimm Empire had utterly decimated them. The Grimm Empire then headed to Hallona, but was temporarily stopped by the Atlesian Military, resulting in a battle breaking out. At first, it seemed that the Atlesian Forces would win which would've partially made up for the loss at Onvomia, but then many more Imperial Fighters appeared, wiping the Atlesian Forces out, allowing them to invade Hallona. Who knows what this loss will do to the reputation of the Atlesian Military.**

**More OCs have been introduced into the story. We get Lady Ira Alaric and her personal Lieutenant Kanan Tylux of the Grimm Empire. These two were the ones responsible for driving the Atlesian Forces off Onvomia and proceed to establish multiple outposts on the planet. After five outposts were built, Captain Mason Vala, another of Lady Ira Alaric's personal force reported that no resistance was met. Then, Lady Alaric and her two officers head to the planet Hallona in the same system.**

**We get a new vehicle on the side of the Grimm Empire: The Grimm Shadowbeak. The Grimm Shadowbeak is a transport of the Grimm Empire. That's all the data for now, but this vehicle will show up more often from this point on.**

**A vehicle used by the Atlesian Military also shows up, attempting to defend the planet Hallona. This vehicle is an Atlesian Military "Sol Draco" Battle Cruiser. This ship is used by the Atlesian Military to house and move large forces and defend planets from the Grimm Empire, though the one seen in this chapter didn't do that.**

**We get OCs in Atlesian High Command. We get General Larry Yeng who is shown to be a hothead very quick to anger, General Veronica Merai who is blind but calm, General Quaid Zander who handles data reports and is a Gecko faunus. These are only three of the Atlesian High Command. As they discussed, they were worried about their reputation if the losses at Onvomia gets out into the public. Also, we an a few Atlesian soldiers who escaped the destruction of the "Sol Draco" Battle Cruiser in this chapter. We don't get their names yet, but we will later on. Although, we do get one name: Private Ford Triss who was the sole survivor of his escape pod's crash.**

**Now, for some info on the planet Hallona. Hallona is one of the few, non-desert planets in the Vacuo System. It has some resources that are apparently useful to the Grimm Empire. Hence, one of the reasons why the Grimm Empire invaded the planet shortly after their victory at Onvomia. This was meant to show that the Grimm Empire was not to be taken lightly.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

**Oh, a little note. Some chapters will be shorter or longer than others. Also, I hope people are liking my Sci-fi RWBY AU. I might make more AUs like this or different AUs in the future is this one is liked enough.**

**AN: I'm planning on branching out on making more stories of other franchises besides RWBY. I hope to do a good job with those stories like I am with my RWBY stories.**


End file.
